Generally, a roll screen is used in a substitution for a curtain, with operating in a way of winding or unwinding the screen round a winding bar, and when one pulls a handle bar, the screen is wound or unwinding by overcoming an elastic force of the winding spring. The roll screen may use as a decorative goods represented various photos, pictures and etc by taking a computer photograph, a substitute of a framed family-picture on a wall or a window, and a mosquito net.
Since the prior roll screen is wound instantaneously by an elastic force of a winding spring when the roll screen is wound around a winding bar, the instantaneous winding makes a user surprising and induces a noise.
That is, since the roll screen is wound around the winding bar by a elastic force of the winding spring put under torsional pressure, and the screen is wound faster and faster following the screen wounded with increasing speed, the handle bar bumps into a case collecting the winding bar, thereby a noise is occurred.